


Little Eren’s Kiddie Drabbles

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And of course Eren's parents, Gen, Generally Eren being an adorable little naive kid, Kiddie Fluff, Levi is just... taking advantage of this fact, Petty kiddie rivalry yuss, SnK characters as kiddies, There will be Jean VS Eren rivalries too, except for Erwin and Hannes and Dot Pixis, kiddie fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kid!Rivaille & Kid!Eren, basically they’re all kiddies here except for Hannes, Dot Pixis, Erwin and Eren’s parents. Tis a drabble about Eren’s daily childhood life in kindergarten and his attachment to ‘Leevai-Heichou’. Contains Fluff and chibi goodness! Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookie 1: This is my Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know you all are wondering, where’s the sixth chapter of WHB/TCP?! Calm down, I haven’t abandoned them, I will continue them, I just need to get this thing out, it’s been in my mind since I was introduced to the fluffy part of Riren and I can’t get it out so yeah, BUT I will get back to typing up WHB and TCP is kinda in a hiatus but I won’t abandon it. I just need to figure out some things, is all. So I greet my new readers for the Riren fandom with a fluffy fic! I hope you like! BTW, they’re all like 3-4 here.

\---

Cookie 1: This is my dream!

“Okay class, today we will be drawing what we wish to be when we all grow up! You can use any color that you want, it doesn't matter if you can’t draw, teacher will still like it!” Preschool teacher of class 1-A, Erwin Smith exclaimed as he clapped his hands together with a smile, helping the children to their respective seats and urging them to draw and color.

Some other kids were enthusiastic in their scribbling; taking whatever color, even if it doesn’t match the drawing and Erwin will occasionally chuckle at those drawings. Still everything was peaceful at least.

“Teacher! Eren drew something bad!”

Ah he always knew it was too good to be true. He ambled towards the noise and took a look at what Jean was shouting about.

Jean was pouting with an angry face, brow furrowed as he snatched the paper Eren was drawing on and gave it to Erwin. Erwin tsked and scolded Jean about that bad behavior.

“Jean, you can’t just take Eren’s paper without his permission! He’s not even done drawing yet!”

Jean stomped his foot and shook his head. “But teacher Eren drew something bad!”

Erwin quirked a brow and looked at Eren, the boy had on an angry face and pout, glaring at Jean, obviously offended by what the other kid said. He took a glance at Eren’s paper and it dawned on him.

“Eren? What is this?”

“Teacher, it’s a bird!”

“It is, isn’t it? But why would you draw a bird? We were supposed to draw what we would like to be when we grow up.”

“It is what Eren wants to be when he grows up, teacher!” Eren exclaimed with a bright smile, Erwin couldn’t help but ruffle the boy’s hair with a smile of his own.

‘So cute…’

“But Eren, we can’t be a bird when we grow up.” At the disappointed but curious look he received Erwin chuckled and picked Eren up into his arms. “That’s because we’re human, bird’s are not human so we can’t be like them, nor can they be like us. But I’ll accept this picture, it really is a good drawing.” He settled Eren down and walked away to monitor the other children.

“See? I told you you drew something bad! You can’t be a bird!” Jean mocked and walked away to finish his drawing somewhere else.

Eren’s lower lip was shaking and tears began to cloud his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he wasn’t a wimp.

Rivaille saw the lonesome Eren and glanced down at his drawing of a policeman. And fireman. He approached Eren and tugged on the other kid’s shoulder. “Here you can be the fireman and I’ll be the policeman, then we can be heroes together and save people.”

Eren glanced at him, still with the teary eyes then to the drawing of a red stick man with a yellow hat and blue hose. Then a a smile broke out into his face. “Thank you, Leevai!” He accepted the drawing and stared at it with a cheerful smile.

Rivaille felt a bump somewhere in his small body but he disregarded it as probably hunger and sat down beside Eren. “From now on, you can call me, Heichou, father said it means Carporal or something.”

Eren nodded, not really sure what it meant but it sounded like an important title. “Ok, Leevai-Heichou! Then, then! What would I be called?” He asked enthusiastically.

Rivaille stared at Eren for a bit and thought hard.

“You can be my dog, father said that firemen are good dogs that put out fire so you shall be my dog.”

Eren nodded enthusiastically.

And so a friendship was made.

\---


	2. Cookie 2: It hurrrrtttttssss!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Eren gets hurt and ‘Leevai-Heichou’ goes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MORE FLUFF AS PROMISED!!! HAHA~ Plus I updated WHB as promised too hah! Two fics in one day, wooo that was intense =w=

\---

Cookie 2: It hurrrrtttttssss!!!

It was playtime at the 1-A, Shina Rose Maria Kindergarten. Erwin was monitoring the children to make sure there was no foul play afoot. There were several fights between Jean and Eren but that was to be expected between the two toddlers.

They’ve had a rivalry going o ever since they first met after all.

Erwin sighed as he once again separated the two from each other and gave the Unicorn with wheels ride to Eren, since he found out that Jean was the one to pick the fight first.

He then lead Jean back to his corner where he gave Jean a different animal on wheels ride instead, so they both could ride something.

He thought all was going to be peaceful for at least a few more minutes, but found himself stand corrected at the high pitched wail coming from the other side of the room.

He turned and saw Eren was crying, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he wailed, he had a big red bruise on his forehead and a bleeding nose.

The boy had probably accidentally fallen off his ride and hit his head on the floor and broken his nose.

Erwin calmly but immediately went to get the first aid kit, but on his way to treat Eren’s wound he found Rivaille sitting beside the younger toddler with a handkerchief and wiped Eren’s tears along with his blood away from his face.

“Don’t cry anymore, dog. You’ll dirty yourself and that’s not good.” Rivaille muttered, continuing to wipe away the blood and tears.

Eren stopped crying and blinked at Rivaille, then a smile pulled his lips up and he nodded. “Okay, Leevai-Heichou!”

Erwin couldn’t help it, he snapped a picture of the two with his cellphone. ‘S-so cute!’ Then he pocketed his gadget and walked over with his first aid kit and began treating Eren’s nose.

Nothing was broken thankfully, but Eren did have a sore nose so he placed a patch of Cars bandaid over it with Lightning McQueen emblazed on the front and kissed the nose, like Eren asked.

“There, all better, now be more careful while playing ok Eren?” He got up to go back and monitor the other children.

Eren smiled and glanced towards Rivaille who was idly playing with his car set. “Ne, ne, Leevai-Heichou, would you give my nose a kiss to make it better too?” He pleaded, eyes big and complete with a small pout to his lips.

Rivaille stared at the image and something in him was tugged like a rope. He shrugged and planted a small kiss to Eren’s nose. “There, better.” Then went back to playing his car set.

Eren beamed and sat down beside Rivaille and asked if he could play along too.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Injuries hurt a hella lot, no matter what it is! And yes the head butt the floor happened in real life too, but not by me~ ;D


	3. Cookie 3: My Teeth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eren has his first tooth out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well more pain for Eren but this time I think he doesn’t mind.

\---

Cookie 3: My Teeth!

Eren was playing with the toy cars and trucks and making sound effects as he told the story of how the blue car was friends with the truck and had to save the truck from the other bad trucks. Rivaille watched the younger play as he hummed and listened idly to the story, occasionally he would ask a question concerning the car or the truck.

Erwin watched this development with a smile, finding this activity to be far better than Jean's and Eren's constant fight with each other and welcomed this new found friendship, even if sometimes Rivaille's comments and playtime with Eren seemed a bit odd at times.

Lunchtime came and Erwin heareded the children to their designated seats then took the prepped up food and showed it to the kids, hearing some cheer and claps at the excitement for food. "It's fried chicken day! Plus we have spaghetti pasta! Now stay seated, I'll serve you kids equal amounts ok? No fighting now."

Erwin went about scooping pasta and chicken onto colorful plastic plates and watched the kids eat them with gusto, smiling at the little angels.

"Erwin-sensei, dish ish weary gowsh! Dish yuh cook dish?" Erwin chuckled at Eren's attempt at praising him while the child's mouth was full.

"Yes and thank you, but remember, don't talk when your mouth is full, otherwise I wouldn't understand you. Plus it's very rude." Erwin gently chastised, pating Eren's head in fondness.

Rivaille had a contemplative look on his face as he took small, dainty scoops of his pasta and small nibbles of his chicken. "Hmn, not bad." He idly praised with a soft look.

Erwin smiled and patted Rivaille's head too. "Thank you, Rivaille-kun." A praise from Rivaille was rare so Erwin was pleased when Rivaille gave him one.

Eren bit into his chicken vigorously and felt a crack. "Ow!" Tears began to form in his eyes and he put down the chicken. "Wah, it hurts!" He inspected his mouth and felt a teeth come loose then smiled. "Erwin-sensei! Look! Look! I have a loose teeth!"

"That's great, Eren! When it comes off, you can put it under your pillow for the Tooth Fairy to take, she'll then leave you a quarter as prize! Isn't that great?" Erwin looked over and smiled when he found it to be true, Eren's teeth was wiggling back and forth as said boy played with it using his tongue. Rivaille stared and subtly, a small smile could almost be seen if you know where to look.

Eren beamed. "That's great, Erwin-sensei! Hee~" Eren giggled as he continued to finish his food.

Jean was a little jealous, he peeked at the trio with green eyes, angrily munching on his chicken and spaghetti. 'How dare that Eren take the attention and praise from Erwin-sensei! Just because his tooth is almost out! I'm sure I could do far better! Humph' he sulked by himself and Marc gave him a pitiful frown.

"Jean, I'm sure your teeth will come out too, soon. You don't have to compare yourself to Eren all the time, no matter what, you'll always be cool to me." Marco softly whispered with a small blush and Jean brightened at the encouragement, smiling down at Marco with a bright grin.

"Thank you, Marco! You're such a good friend!"

"Ah! Erwin-sensei! The tooth came out! The tooth came out!" Eren squealed happily, he plucked the tooth that was wedged inside the straw of his grape juice drink and showed it off to Erwin in obvious glee and happiness. "Yay~"

Erwin chuckled, happy for the young child. "That's great, Eren-kun! Now, you're almost like a grown up! Haha..."

Eren beamed and soaked up the compliment like a sponge while Jean growled and tore through his chicken like an animal, the jealousy reaching whole new levels. "Damn you, Eren!"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hokey everybody, that's the third Drabble guys! Hope you like the fluff haha and lookit, Eren's first tooth fell off! Hahaha, so cute, lil bugger! Anyways, I'm planning on posting the first chapter to Eren's teen diaries series sometime tomorrow. Hope you guys like lotsa fluff and there will be angst too. XD everything has angst in it if your a teen after all haha~


	4. Cookie 4: Pet Turtle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eren gets lucky again with the pet turtle, Jean gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MORE FLUFF~<3 xD AHH~~~ xDDD Plus Turtles, they’re just adorable ok?

\---

Cookie 4: Pet Turtle!

“Class, I have an important announcement to make! Today we’ll be having our first class pet, so I want you all to take good care of it ok?” Erwin asked with a gentle smile and it widened when the class nodded obediently. “Okay, everyone will have a turn in taking the pet home to take care of it each night, then the next day another student will do the same, is that clear? No fighting on who gets to go first now. I’ll be drawing names to see who goes first!”

He clapped his hands together and gathered everyone in a circle. He then plucked a piece of rolled up paper from a fishbowl and read the name written there.

“Eren Jaeger! Wow, you get to be the lucky first to take care of our class pet! Come on up, don’t be shy!” Erwin urged gently as he watched the toddler who sat beside Rivaille stand on shaky legs and approach him, he placed an encouraging hand on the small child’s shoulder then faced everyone.

“Our class pet is, tada! A turtle!” Erwin moved aside from the table he hid and showed to the class the turtle perched inside another fishbowl, this one bigger in comparison to the other and in a rectangular shape. He turned his attention to Eren once again and happily stated. “Eren take good care of our pet turtle okay? And since you’re the lucky first to get to take him home, what do you want to name him?”

Eren pouted and thought for a while, thinking of an awesome name to give to the turtle. Then brightened into a beaming smile when he found the perfect one. “Erwin-sensei! Erwin-sensei! I have the perfect name! We can call him, Kame!” Eren proudly stated.

Jean scoffed and stood from his seated position beside Marco. “But you just trans-translah-tranahsla… you just named him ‘turtle’ in Japanese! It’s the same difference!” Jean crossed his arm over his chest, feeling very adult like in finding a weak point to Eren’s naming.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean and repeated the same gesture the other toddler did. “No, I didn’t! And even if I did, it’s still perfect! Right sensei?” He turned big round green eyes to Erwin who chuckled nervously at the two.

‘I swear this two will forever be the cause of my problems.’

“I don’t think it’s a bad name but if the class doesn’t think so then maybe we should look for a better one, Eren. After all the turtle doesn’t just belong to you, it belongs to everyone.” Erwin answered, a diplomatic answer, he felt so proud to have dodged that bullet.

He turned his attention to the whole class and cleared his throat. “Does the class think ‘Kame’ is a good name for the turtle?” He asked and when the majority of the class nodded, feeling that a turtle is the only perfect name to name a, well turtle, Erwin smiled and patted Eren on the head. “There you go, Kame is his name.”

Then he turned his attention to the sulking Jean, being comforted by a worried Marco and approached the other toddler, leaving Eren to run back to Rivaille’s side and play with his trucks.

“Jean, I know you wanted a different name for the turtle and you must be jealous of Eren for being so lucky all the time but you musn’t.” He placed a gentle hand on top of Jean’s head and glanced to Marco. “You have a good friend right here, you don’t have to always beat Eren on everything, he might have Rivaille but you also have Marco. Don’t take everything so seriously, ok?” When he received a nod in returned he smiled and gave Jean a comforting, encouraging pat on the head and left to go do what he normally does, during play time.

Marco approached Jean and wiped the other kid’s frustrated tears. “Jean, sensei is right, maybe you should stop competing with Eren all the time. We could always play, just us two! Here mom allowed me to bring my favorite toy for today!” He stood to go over to his bag and took out his favorite Knight action figure, it was from the medieval ages, complete with silver armor and colored shield. “Here you can play as the white knight and I’ll be your squire!”

Jean looked up at Marco’s face and found the other kid was smilling brightly, he couldn’t resist and smiled back. “Okay, but maybe you can be like Lance-something from that movie, that way we can be knights together!”

Marco nodded, happy to have cheered his friend up again.

Rivaille watched the two with a small smile. Finally the horse will stop meddling with his dog. Now he can have his dog’s full attention. “Hey, dog. Let’s play heroes again. I’ll be the police and you can be my dog.”

Eren looked up from his truck set and beamed nodding his head as Rivaille went to go get his police car set to accompany Eren’s firetruck.

Ah, life is so simple as a child.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I resolved their rivalry too fast but am sure it’ll come back soon enough, they are kids after all. xD Ahahaha, I so like petty rivalries and did you notice? I’m sort of a Jean/Marco fan too ahahahah~ xD


	5. Cookie 5: But, That’s My Pancake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Enter rivalry once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like writing petty cute rivalries, it’s just so cute sometimes ahahaha xD And I know I like to mention food a lot in my stories but that’s just how I roll I guess haha xD FOOD!!!

Cookie 5: But, That’s My Pancake!

Erwin clapped his hands to get everyone attention, he smiled when his students obediently listened to him and started to take their seats around him. “Today is a special day everyone! Do you know what day it is?”

When the kids shook their head to indicate that no, they didn’t Erwin sighed but his smile stayed gentle. “Today is the anniversary of the school’s foundation! It’s kind of like the school’s birthday!” He cheered and the kids followed suit, making him chuckle at the cute reactions. “To celebrate, the school gave us each a pancake waffle, so I’ll go around and distribute one to each of you, no fighting now.”

Erwin stood and carried the big tray filled with pancake waffles and started distributing them to the kids. When he was done distributing, he took some towels and helped wipe clean some of the children’s faces that had blotches of maple syrup or strawberry bits.

His job may be tiring but it was rewarding to see the cute faces lit up in a smile.

“Waaah! Give it back!”

Of course it’s not always full of happy smiles and cheerful exterior. He sighed and turned around to find Jean and Eren once again in the middle of a fight. He should’ve known it wasn’t going to last long.

“What’s going on over there?” He walked over, hands on his hips in an authoritative and chastising manner.

Jean and Eren stared at him, both angry but one had a more nervous twitch to it.

“Eren broke Marco’s share of pancake!” Jean accused with anger.

“I didn’t I promise! I would never break anyone’s pancake!” Eren shouted out.

Erwin glanced at the corner and saw Marco crying over his pancake, which was broken to bits on the floor in front of him, obviously dirty and unsalvageable. Erwin sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. “What really happened?” This time he lowered to one knee and looked both in the eyes, he looked at Eren first, waiting for an explanation.

“I was just going to walk over to Leevai-Heichou, he was on the other end of the room so I ran forward, I didn’t see Marco, I promise! I must have bumped into him because he made a weird noise. But I was going to say sorry, I promise!” Eren explained with a red face and slightly teary green eyes. “But before I could, Jean took my pancake and I got angry because it was mine! He already has his own!”

It was true, Jean held Eren’s share of pancake in his hands. Jean glared at Eren and pointed at Eren with a justified retort. “I only took your pancake because you broke Marco’s, it’s only right you give yours to him!”

Eren blinked. “Then why didn’t you just say so? You didn’t have to take it away!” Eren retorted back with a frustrated frown, he didn’t understand why Jean likes to pick on him a lot, he never did anything to the horse-faced idiot!

Erwin sighed and calmed the both down before another fight could resume. “Okay, enough. Jean it’s not nice to take other’s food without permission, even if it is for a justifiable cause, I’m sure Eren would have given his share to Marco.” He looked straight at Jean’s eyes when he said this.

Jean looked away after the admonition but nodded his understanding.

Then Erwin turned to Eren, with the same action. “Eren, next time you should be more careful, you’ve cause a scene today just because you were clumsy, you have to look where you’re going or you’ll hurt more people, friends even, ok?”

Eren nodded, sniffling softly because he felt guilty for what happened to Marco.

Erwin glanced at where Marco was and saw Rivaille was already there, sitting beside the now no longer crying boy, said boy had a pancake in his hand and was happily munching on it. Rivaille looked up from his book and gestured for Eren to come forward. Immediately after receiving the order, Eren bounded forward like a trained dog and sat beside Rivaille, his pancake forgotten in Jean’s hands.

Jean glanced at the scene with incredulity and shock, a small hint of betrayal creeping at the corners of his eyes.

Erwin glanced down at Jean and he could see what must be going through the young one’s mind and sighed. “Jean, I don’t think Marco’s going to leave you just because Rivaille gave him his pancake. Why don’t you return Eren’s pancake to him and make friends? It would be better if the four of you were friends, don’t you think?”

Jean nibbled at his lip in thought but the idea wasn’t a bad one, he could tell because Rivaille wasn’t such a bad person, although he could be a bit aloof and unaffected at times and Eren’s happy-go-lucky attitude and stupid quips aren’t so bad just a bit annoying when it gets too much but so far Rivaille has Eren under control for the most part so it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Maybe… I’ll try.” Jean answered and walked towards the trio sitting together. He stood in front of Eren, still with a slight angry pout but offered back to Eren the pancake. “Here, I’m sorry I took it without your permi-something.” Jean said.

Eren looked up from his trucks andstared at the pancake in Jean’s hands.

Rivaille and Marco stared at the both of them, the latter with more hope while the former was just contemplative.

Eren took the pancake and broke it in half then gave his cut half to Rivaille, broke his half and offered the other half-half to Jean. “Here, I hope you won’t be angry with me anymore after this pancake.” Eren mumbled and shyly nibbled at his own.

Rivaille smiled, a slight quirk of his lips, unseen except for those who knows where to look, brought the half of Eren’s pancake to his lips and idly took a hearty bite, savoring the blushing, embarrassed face of Jean at what his little trained dog had done.

“Sit down, Jean.” He ordered with a cool nonchalance and the horse-faced idiot took a seat beside Marco, who happily babbled about the pancake’s taste to avert any more embarrassment to Jean.

Erwin smiled at the four toddlers, munching on pancakes. A better picture than before with two separate groups of two.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m running a little low on ideas for the kiddie drabbles, if you guys have any suggestions you’re welcome to message me~ xD Thanks for all the kudos and likes! Man I never knew this many have read and liked this kiddie drabble! Aaahhh am so blessed and lucky~ Haha~ xD


	6. Cookie 6: Them big bad bullies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Some older kids bully our little Eren! Rivaille is nowhere to be found! Who will save our little helpless chibi?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I credit this story idea to ryoka-chan, she suggested via review that she wanted to read something with Eren being bullied by older kids so voila! If you guys have any more ideas you would like me to type out it’d also be fine~ xD

\---

Cookie 6: Them big bad bullies!

It was playtime and the day outside looked so bright and beautiful that Erwin suggested they go out to play. He gathered the children in two lines, one for boys and one for girls, all arranged by height. Then once outside the playground he allowed them to go their separate wasy and play with the other kids from different sections and year level.

Despite the day being so full with promise, Eren himself wasn’t at all happy though. Rivaille hadn’t come to class today because he got sick so he had to stay at home. But Eren missed the other kid already and he sat by himself on a swing set feeling down with sadness.

Jean stared at Eren with something akin to annoyance and pity but he didn’t know why. He shouldn’t even care about that stupid dog. They were rivals. Jean decided he’d go and play with Marco on one of the slides.

Marco though still worried about Eren and tried to bug Jean if they should go over to the lonesome boy and ask him to play with them. But Jean refused, being hardheaded about his pride. He still felt a bit odd and awkward with Eren even though they’ve somewhat patched things up already.

Still every now and then they’d get their bickering on but not as bad as before.

Jean sighed in frustration when again Marco pestered him about Eren. “Marco, I’m sure he’s fine by himself, he just misses that Levi kid, besides we don’t get along so why would I want to play with him.”

‘It’s not like he’d want to play with me either. After what I did to him, I wouldn’t want to play with me.’ Jean thought with a slight twinge of self-hate.

“Hey! Give that back!”

Jean and Marco both turned to look at what the commotion was and saw Eren was surrounded by 3 older kids, from the looks of it, they came from class 3-D and one of the bigger bullies of the class too!

“Ahahaha, look at this puny pint! He looks like a kitten!” On of the big fat bullies said, pushing at Eren hard, the smaller kid almost feel to the ground at the force of the push if not for his grip on the metal chain of the swing set.

“I said give me back my truck!” Eren angrily shouted, pushing against the leader’s chest but he wasn’t as strong as the older years so his push felt like nothing to them.

“Ahahaha! Guys look at him! His push felt like a girl’s! Girly! Girly!” The leader taunted and pushed at Eren again, this time Eren fell on his butt from the stronger force.

Eren continued to glare at them but he could feel tears start to pool in his eyes from being taunted and mocked at.

“Where’s your ‘Leevai-Heichou’ now huh? I bet he went home to his mommy because he got tired of seeing your face all the time! Ahahaha!” They continued to torment him with mocking words, even including Rivaille into the mix.

It hurt Eren more than getting pushed at and he couldn’t stop the tear that fell down his cheek.

They taunted him even more after seeing his tears.

Jean gritted his teeth, this stupid idiot gets threatened and all he does is cry?! What happened to all those angry words they practiced together?! The bickering?! The pushing and shoving inside their class?! What happened to it?!

It pissed Jean off that these big bullies managed to make Eren cry just because they’re older and far plenty in numbers than him.

‘I’m the only one allowed to bully Eren!’

With that thought Jean punched the leader in the face and all hell broke loose.

Erwin was helping a girl sit on the pony ride when a frantic Marco came running towards him, gasping with widened panic eyes. “Teacher! Teacher! Eren’s being bullied by three older kids and Jean punched them and now they’re fighting!” Marco exclaimed worriedly.

Erwin nodded and followed Marco to the scene, finding Jean still fighting against the three bullies but seeing that he was loosing the fight and saw Eren seated on the ground with wide surprised green eyes and a tear stained face.

“All right stop that!” Erwin called and pulled apart Jean from the bullies, lifting the injured kid into his arms and glaring at the three older kids with a very menacing and deadly glare.

“You should be ashamed of yourself! You’re older and far more educated than these two and you bully them! For shame! I’m going to report you to Principal Pixis for this! Now off you go to the shame corner!” Erwin huffed, pointing to the shame corner, which was off to the side of the playground and fenced in so they won’t be able to talk to anyone else.

The three bullies all faced the wall, head casted down in shame and embarrassment as the other kids laughed at them now. They shouldn’t have picked on that stupid kitten!

Erwin sighed and rubbed at his temples; setting the injured Jean down on the ground he observed the wounds Jean got from getting into a physical fight. So far he only saw a black eye and a bruise form on Jean’s right cheek, a sigh of relief escaped his lips at that. “It’s a good thing you only got a bruise and a black eye for this fight but I’d appreciate it that you resolve to calling me if Eren is being bullied instead of fighting the bullies off ok?” Erwin patted Jean’s head and muttered something about getting the first aid kit and leaving them to go get it.

Marco approached Jean and gestured to Eren who was giving him an odd look, tears still staining his cheeks and continuously feel from his cheeks. Jean sighed and approached his so-called rival. “Hey, stop crying already, you’re a boy, you’re not supposed to cry when they mock and taunt you, just fight them off, besides you have us, we’ll p-protect you too you know. Levi’s not the only strong one here.” Jean muttered, averting his eyes and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to Eren with a small blush.

“Here, wipe your face off, you look stupid.” Jean mumbled shyly, feeling his manliness reduced at some point with this gesture.

Eren blinked at him then smiled brightly and took the offered handkerchief and wiped at his face. “Thanks and I will! I’m sorry Jean!” He chuckled along with Marco when Jean stuttered out a ‘Your welcome!’, face bright red with a blush and filled with embarrassment.

Erwin watched at the sidelines with a small smile, snapping the moment with his sell phone camera. ‘Eren you’re so cute!’ Then approached the trio with the first aid kit to patch Jean up.

\---

A/N: Ok so I just wanted to say, I’m so happy that you guys are reading this and liking/faving/leaving kudos! I’m so glad you guys liked the story enough you guys even left comments and suggestions for story ideas! I’ll incorporate as much ideas as possible so if you guys have any, just throw them at me! Thanks fo reading again! ^3^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I just wanted to say, I’m so happy that you guys are reading this and liking/faving/leaving kudos! I’m so glad you guys liked the story enough you guys even left comments and suggestions for story ideas! I’ll incorporate as much ideas as possible so if you guys have any, just throw them at me! Thanks fo reading again! ^3^


	7. Cookie 7: Where do eggs come from?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Egg shenanigans with our four beloved friends! Eren thinks if he sits on the egg and warms it enough a chick will come out but he’s sorely mistaken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the likes/kudos/compliments guys! It was so reassuring that people liked my fic! ^_^ And the suggestions and comments too! I welcome all suggestions for the next chapters so feel free to suggest if you want a scene done! So far I have a few waiting to be typed and I’m so excited to write more! You guys give the best ideas! Ahaha~

\---

Cookie 7: I want a baby chick!

It was an average day in the kindergarten, the kids were having their snack time and some were chatting together in their high-pitched childish voice. Erwin had cooked boiled eggs with ham and cheese sandwich for snack but there were extra-uncooked eggs so he placed them back in the refrigerator.

He walked around to monitor the kids, taking glances to the four certain toddlers that always manages to make things happen, seems like they’re well behaved today. In fact with Levi back Eren seems to be quite happy and content. Erwin smiled fondly and returned to his supervision.

“Ne, Leevai-heichou, do you think these eggs come from the hens, mama always talked about? Like birds!” Eren asked with a bright smile, big green eyes focused on Rivaille who stared at Eren with a blank face, mid-way to taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Hn… maybe” Was all Rivaille said, he wasn’t sure himself if they came from Hens or birds, all he knew was that it came whenever mom bought grocery.

Jean snorted at Eren’s question with his usual mocking look. “What a stupid question! Of course it came from hens! That’s why they’re eggs, stupid!” Jean was never one for gentleness and Marco sighed as Eren glare pouted at Jean with his defiant big green eyes.

Jean faltered a bit, the look he was receiving was somewhat new, usually Eren would glare not pout so he was caught off guard at the cute image. ‘Wait! Cute?!?! WHAT!?!?!’ Jean was confused and expressed it by chomping down on his sandwich.

Marco tried to get Jean to calm down on his eating but was failing. “Oi, Jean! Calm down! You might choke on your food!”

Rivaille was silent as usual, just staring at Jean making a fool of himself, he’d come to find their addition to be quite an entertainment, because Jean would always make something like this happen and it was funny.

Eren was still adamant about knowing where eggs come from so he stood up from his seat and walked his way to the refrigerator, opening it to see the carton of eggs and taking one himself, delicately cradling it in his hands he went back to his friends.

“I know how we can find out! I’ll sit on this egg till it hatches then we can know for sure!” Eren brightly announced, taking a pillow cushion and setting the egg on the center, before sitting on it gently.

Despite his efforts to be gentle and not crack the egg, there was still the loud sound of something breaking. Eren startled at the sound stood up quickly and saw the egg had indeed cracked, the gooey yellow substance oozing out from the shells and spreading on the pillow as well as his buttocks.

Jean snorted then broke out into a laugh at the hilarious sight. Marco tried to muffle his chuckle by hiding it behind a hand to not offend Eren, but Jean’s laugh had caught the attention of everyone and when they saw Eren they all broke out laughing.

Eren pouted, his lips quivering as he tried to hold back his tears, but it was futile and he sobbed as the first few tears fell down his cheeks. He just wanted to know! So mean!

Rivaille stood with wide eyes, unmoving and not laughing, he was just shocked that Eren would do something stupid, but then again Eren had always been somewhat… weird. When he saw everyone laughing he sent them all a menacing glare, full of a promise for intense pain for those who wouldn’t stop now and indeed the whole class shut up and returned back to their business.

Erwin caught the pitiful sight and sighed, going to the cabinets to look for extra pants for Eren to wear. When he found one, he walked over to the four toddlers and pulled Eren into a soothing comforting hug. “Shh, it’s ok, stop crying. Tell me what happened.” Although, he didn’t need to know what happened because it was obvious what had transpired, he needed Eren to talk so the kid wouldn’t become repressed.

When Eren explained everything, he gave a disappointed look to Jean who sheepishly looked down at his feet, idly shuffling them from nervous embarrassment. Erwin sighed and pulled Eren to the adjoining comfort room to help the toddler change his pants.

Meanwhile, Jean felt bad for laughing so loudly and mockingly at Eren, he knew that Eren was a little… weird at times and he shouldn’t have egged the weirdness to occur by saying those words. Now he felt bad and guilty when he should be enjoying snack time and playtime with his friends!

When Eren emerged from the comfort room with Erwin in tow, Jean walked up to him and decided to apologize. “Nah, Eren. I’m sorry again for laughing at you and saying those mean words when I said I wouldn’t anymore.” Jean blushed and avoided Eren’s eyes in embarrassment, apologizing was always hard for Jean to do, but he seemed to always be doing it to Eren all the time.

 

Eren smiled and shook his head, clasping his hands with Jean’s. “I’m sorry too, for always being in trouble and doing weird things that make you angry. Come on, let’s finish our food!” Eren said still with his bright smile and tugged on Jean’s hands to go back to their place, hands still interlaced together.

This brought on another blush from Jean but he didn’t seem to mind.

However, Rivaille did and by the irate twitch of his brow and narrowed dangerous eyes, it annoyed him a whole lot.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh-oh, someone’s jealous! Ahahaha~ I like messing with Jean! I’m sorry if I keep making Jean be the bad guy all the time, it’s just that I like to bully that guy! He’s so… funny. So I apologize if you guys think it’s getting to far, I promise this is the last time, he’ll be really mean to Eren, since I think he’s sort of developing weird feelings for Eren too? I think he’s confused because he likes Marco but he’s starting to like Eren too? xD Ahahaha kids!


	8. Cookie 8: Conflict! Heichou VS Horse Face!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eren’s friendship with Jean sparks a deep green envy inside of our little heichou! What’s a dog to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: About all four of their friendship and how they get into a small fight but work it out in the end = A new kid appears and snatch (Jean) Eren's attention away, Rivaille is not pleased at all! Rivaille VS Jean! (Idea by: Happy Shrimp & ryoka-chan)

\---

Cookie 8: Conflict! Heichou VS Horse Face!

Lately Eren has been spending a copious amount of time playing with Jean.

This is unacceptable behavior according to Rivaille.

It appears as if his dog has forgotten his place and needs punishment.

Rivaille glared at the two toddlers sitting together talking or rather Eren was talking about his truck while Jean was scoffing at it. Still the close proximity between the two that couldn’t be found before was there.

And it made Rivaille’s blood boild red with anger.

“Hey, dog.” Rivaille called out.

Automatically Eren turned his attention to Rivaille with his trademark beaming smile. “Yes, Leevai-Heichou?” He was thrilled to be called by Rivaille since it was rare that Rivaille would ever call him for anything. Usually he’d be the one trailing after Rivaille.

So he ambled forwards towards Rivaille, expecting something along the lines of playtime only to be slapped upside the head with great force.

“Uwah! Leevai-Heichou! Why?!”

“Shut up, you need to be punished for being unfaithful.” Was all Rivaille said before hitting Eren upside the head again.

Jean watched with a curious quirk of a brow but when it continued on, he found he couldn’t take the stupid beating Eren had to suffer, especially when obviously Eren had done nothing wrong. “Hey!” He marched forward with an angered glare directed straight at the strong toddler.

Rivaille stopped his ‘punishment’ and glared at the interrupter, how dare this horse face interrupt him when he’s the source of the punishment?

“What do you want, horse-face?” It came out sounding tonelessly but to Eren’s ear he could hear the sharp edge of a knife hidden in between and winced.

Jean exploded at that insult. “What?! Horse-face am I?! Well you look like a thug with your squinted eyes and wrinkles! Thug-face! THUG FACE!” Jean retailiated and with that it went downhill faster than you could say JAEGER!

The two began exchanging insults and slowly from a vocal fight it became physical as Jean threw the first punch and Rivaille retailiated with a kick. Of course Rivaille being the strongest toddler could win any fight, that included this squabble between him and Jean even if Jean is technically bigger than him.

The sight of them fighting was causing something inside Eren to clench badly and scrunched up his face into a pout, although beaten by Rivaille he still didn’t know what he did to make Rivaille ‘punish’ him.

‘What’s going on? Did I do something bad?’ Eren could honestly think of nothing but he still tried to think about it. Maybe he slipped up somewhere and Rivaille is just reminding him or something but he still came up empty-handed and he couldn’t take them fighting any longer, especially since Jean is being beaten by Rivaille now, the shorter toddler too strong for him to defeat.

“STOP IT! YOU TWO ARE BIG FAT IDIOTS!” Eren erupted into tears and ran away from the two.

Marco and Erwin came back from the toilet with such a scene and both of them gave a disappointed look to the two, now still and shocked toddlers. Erwin scowled and folded his arms over his chest with a chastising gleam in his eyes while Marco shook his head sadly, disappointed at his two friends.

“You both better explain yourself before I send you off to the shame corner.” Erwin demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

The two both explained themselves, Rivaille admitting to his conducting a ‘punishment’ to Eren and then Jean explained that intervened because Eren was being beaten for nothing but wouldn’t admit that he was worried although Marco could see it in his eyes and smiled slightly at that.

‘At least he wasn’t completely in the wrong, but they still fought and that’s bad.’ Erwin thought. “Why did you decide to ‘punsish’ Eren anyways, Rivaille-kun, I’m sure he did nothing bad.” He asked with a curious look, Rivaille wouldn’t normally personally ‘punish’ Eren and not so harsh a method too.

Usually he’d just scold Eren, nothing physical. So this was new.

He quirked an interested brow when Rivaille looked away from their scrutinizing eyes and is that… oh my.

There was a slight pink color dusting pale chubby cheeks and Erwin finally understood. He smiled understandingly and patted Rivaille’s head. “It’s ok if you want Eren to play with you, you just need to tell him, you don’t need to get so jealous of Eren wanting to play with other people, he’s just being friendly, he’ll always come back to you, since you’re his good friend, Rivaille. So stop these ‘punishments’ ok?”

Rivaille sighed, thinking it over before nodding his head reluctantly, he wanted to own Eren’s attention, he wanted Eren to only focus on him but if this would be the end of his friendship to Eren then it’s ok if the dog will roam around for a while, so long as he remembers to come back to his master at the end.

“Good, now both of you go and apologize to Eren, I’m sure he’s confused as to why his two friends are suddenly fighting.” Erwin sent them off and watched as Marco helped them find where Eren was to apologize.

“Ahh, it’s so good to be innocent and young~” Erwin smiled and hummed a happy tune as he went over to help other toddlers.

\---

“So we’re sorry Eren, we won’t fight anymore, stop crying idiot, you look stupid!” Jean tried to apologize but Jean being jean it came out as half apology and half insult. He was still after all in denial about caring for Eren.

Rivaille couldn’t meet Eren’s eyes and it was bothering him that his dog was crying so hard because of a dispute between him and Jean. The brat didn’t even cry when he hit him so why only during that time? He sighed harshly, having enough of the stupid sobbing mess that was Eren.

“Eren.” As usual those big green eyes met his when he called and he pulled his handkerchief to wipe those big fat tears away. “Stop crying, mutt, it’s disgusting.” He wiped Eren’s face clean using his handkerchief before pulling the other’s face close to his own, staring them down.

“L-Leevai?” Came the soft whisper and Rivailled leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss over each eye, this act his version of an apology.

Eren understood and nodded his head, lifting his arms to hug Rivaille, burying his face into the small chest with a smile.

“I forgive you two, especially you, Leevai!”

Rivaille let slip a small smile at that.

Jean scoffed but felt a bit uneasy when Eren said those last words. ‘What do you mean ‘especially you, Rivaille’! He’s the one that beat you, dumbass! Tch! See if I protect you from him ever again! Stupid dog!’

Marco stared at Jean and sighed, he could feel that there would come a time another brawl between these two idiots would once again commence, but before that, he’d just bask in the glow of friendship for a while more.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the rivalry between Jean and Eren is technically more or less just reduced to friendly bickering but Rivaille and Jean rivalry is now on! More to come soon! >D I just love it when these two squabble over Eren hahaha~ Anyways thanks for the read! I hope you guys leave more comments I love replying to those and I appreciate your thoughts and likes/kudos~! They give me encouragement and is a very heartwarming gift! ^w^


	9. Cookie 9: Punishment, Ravioli Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remember that day Eren got bullied? Well here’s their just desserts from humanity’s strongest toddler!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rivaille learns about Eren's bullies some days later, he decides to take action, but IN SECRET! (Idea by: ryoka-chan)

\---

Cookie 9: Punishment, Ravioli Style

Rivaille stood in front of the school with his back leaning on the wall, he waited patiently for Eren to arrive, ever since the day he and Jean erupted into a fight, he made it his decision to wait for Eren so that he was the first person that Eren would meet and see.

Call it stupid but for a 4 year old that was a brilliant plan and idea.

He grunted in disappointment when he saw that it was just Jean and his mom nearing the school. Jean’s mom bid him goodbye and said horse-faced kid walked up the small stairs towards the entrance of the school, where he was casually leaning by the door.

“What are you doing out here?” Came Jean’s disgruntled question.

Rivaille only stared at Jean but didn’t answer the horse-faced idiot.

Jean sighed and leaned on the wall opposite Rivaille, occasionally glancing Rivaille’s way. “You know, when you were absent, some kids in the older years came and bullied Eren. So if you think you’re doing a good job as his friend, think again. It was me who rescued the dog, not you.” Jean scoffed and went inside the school, but before closing the door on Rivaille, he muttered out something.

“Where were you when he needed you?”

Rivaille’s eyes widened at those words.

‘Eren was bullied?’

He clenched his fists tightly, shaking slightly from the anger he felt accumulating inside his small frame.

‘I will make them pay!’

He made a decision.

“Maybe it's time I paid some of those upper years a visit, non?”

\---

Eren made his way towards his class but along the way he heard a group of kids cheering on something. He tilted his head in confusion and asked a passing kid what was happening.

“Oh! Rivialle was fighting against the bullies from those upper years! And he’s winning too! He’s so cool!” The kid excitedly said.

Eren paled and ran over to the crowd, squeezing himself between two cheering kids. “Leevai-Heichou! Stop!” He watched as his friend, Rivaille beat up the other kids thoroughly.

Jean was standing to the side watching with an unreadable look, occasionally wincing whenever a very good punch was delivered. Marco was by his side with a worried look, biting his bottom lip as he contemplated whether to call for Erwin-sensei or not.

Rivaille ducked a punch from one kid and delivered a sideways kick to the kid’s stomach then dodge a kick from another kid and threw a punch to that kid’s stomach and uppercut said kid on the chin. He faced the last bully, the bigger and fatter one with a menacing glare then roundhouse kicked the fatty on the side of the head and threw a punch to the big bully’s stomach, chest and lastly face.

There were three of them and one of him, but they were thoroughly beaten and defeated by one younger kid.

Truly, Rivaille was humanity’s strongest toddler.

He stood over them with his arms over his chest as he glared them all down. “This should teach you guys a lesson not to touch things that doesn’t belong to you.” His voice was cold, tone dangerous with a hint of violent anger still slipping through.

The three upper year bullies whimpered and nodded their heads, sulking and nursing their injured pride from being beat by a smaller, shorter and younger kid.

Erwin came over and saw the sight, he immediately scolded Rivaille for beating up older kids, even if it was for Eren’s sake. Apparently Marco couldn’t take the violence anymore and went to get Erwin.

Eren stood dumbstruck and still shocked at the beat up bully trio that once bullied him. Jean went over to stand beside him, tsk-ing and shaking his heads at the shamed bullies. “See Eren. That’s what happens when Rivaille snaps. So scary.” Was all the horse-faced idiot said before walking away, Marco following him soon after.

Eren still stood shocked even after Rivaille walked over to his side, only getting a small scolding and slap to the wrist from Erwin. “Eren, come on, class is about to start.” Eren only nodded and followed after Rivaille.

\---

During snack time, Eren decided to ask Rivaille all about the beating incident this morning.

“They touched you, no one is allowed to do that but me. I am your master, dog. So I ‘punished’ them, is that a problem?” Rivaille explained, staring at Eren with a blank look, but inside he worried if he scared his dog too much.

Eren shook his head, feeling a little shy and appreciated for what Leevai-Heichou said. “Uh uhm… just that next time, you should be more careful and not fight so often anymore. I don’t want you getting into trouble with Erwin-sensei.” Eren muttered softly with a blush then continued to eat his sandwich.

Rivaille was shocked by Eren’s words but smiled slightly and patted Eren’s hair. “I will if you stop getting out of them.” Eren blushed at this and humphed, mumbling something about not being his intention and Leevai-Heichou was an idiot, to which he got a slap upside the head for and a nonchalant brat comment.

Jean scowled at their ‘sweet’ moment, stabbing his fork viciously on the sausage repeatedly. Marco sweat dropped and decided not to ask.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So! Here we have Rivaille’s revenge! Best served hot and cold! LoL xD Anyways thanks everyone for the read, likes/kudos and comments! They’re very much welcomed and loved! Any more suggestions you guys might have am all ears!


	10. Cookie 10: Welcome To The Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eren meets Mikasa and the obsessions start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mikasa in this chapter and then some rivalry once again! xD So this chapter finally reveals to you guys how Mikasa came to be Eren’s sister!

\---

Cookie 10: Welcome To The Family!

Eren blinked and stared at the girl hiding behind his daddy’s legs and tilted his head to the side cutely.

His mom, Carla Jaegar gently pats him on the head and smiled down at him, encouragingly pushing him towards the girl. “Now, Eren, this is Mikasa, her parents are gone now so she’ll be staying with us, why don’t you show her around and play?”

Eren smiled and nodded his head. “Okay!” He hobbled forward and smiled charmingly at Mikasa. “Hello! I’m Eren!” He took out his hand for a shake.

The girl peeked from behind his daddy’s legs and stared at him then down to his hand. Seconds ticked by until finally she tentatively reached with her hand and gave his hand a small subtle but firm shake.

Eren beamed and before she could retract her hand, pulled her along into the house to show her around. “You’re going to live here with us, so don’t be sad anymore! We can play with all my toys too! I’ll share them with you since you’re going to be my sister from now on!” Then he turned around and showed her his biggest, most happiest smile. “Be happy! Hee~”

Mikasa stared at Eren’s big smile, dumbfounded and strangely attracted by the bright and happy smile this boy showed her. She blushed and nodded her head, not speaking a word but Eren didn’t seem to mind, he just kept on prattling about all the toys they were going to play together.

Mikasa found that Eren’s smile was like the sun and she liked it very much.

\---

Eren and Mikasa go to different kindergartens, not because they wanted to be separated but because it was a hassle to remove Mikasa from her current one and re-enroll her to Eren’s. It wasn’t a bother to them though, that they didn’t go to the same kindergarten since after school they still have time for each other.

They sleep in the same room, Eren’s bedroom had a make over to accommodate Mikasa, where there used to be one bed, now had two and two chests in front of each bed for their toys and books. The wardrobe, which used to have only Eren’s clothes, now also sported dresses and clothing that belonged to Mikasa.

After school they would go straight upstairs and play games, or go outside and play with their toys and pretend that Eren and Mikasa are both heroes going to save humanity from evil. After that came dinner, which became livelier than before now that Eren had someone aside from his parents to talk to and more often than usual it was him that would chatter away and tell all about what happened at school.

They slept in one room, ate in one dinner table and played in one house.

Slowly as the days passed by Mikasa and Eren had developed a sibling bond.

Eren would be like Mikasa’s light and bring happiness and vigor to her everyday life.

Mikasa would be Eren’s shadow, protective and caring, whoever dares to bring sadness to her Eren shall suffer her wrath.

Everything was all right and Mikasa found her place in this new family.

… Except for one thing.

“Hoo, so this is your new adoptive sister, dog.”

It was that ‘Leevai-Heichou’ that Eren kept talking about. Just the mere whisper of his name made the blood in Mikasa’s veins run hot with anger.

“Yep! Leevai-Heichou, meet Mikasa! Mikasa, this is Leevai-Heichou! He’s my ‘master’ although I don’t know what it means yet but Leevai-Heichou says it’s something important!” Eren babbled happily while introducing the both.

Both Mikasa and Rivaille were slightly blinded by the bright and happy aura that is Eren, distracted by his eager and energetic ways, so when Eren called Rivaille Master, it snapped Mikasa off like a wire and she glared at Rivaille.

‘How dare he mistreat my brother! Just because he’s so naïve! I won’t let you taint my precious innocent brother like that!’

Rivaille met Mikasa’s stare with a bored and blank one of his own. ‘Oho, this girl is amusing, even more so than that horse-face.’ “Hey, Eren.”

“Yes, Heichou?” Came Eren’s automatic response.

“Come here, you have something on your face.” Rivaille said, all the while staring straight at Mikasa, taunting her with a subtle quirk of his lips into a smirk.

Eren followed obediently and crawled over to where Rivaille was sitting on the mat beside his bed and tilted his head to the side cutely.

Rivailled pulled Eren’s face forwards into his and planted a kiss over one chubby cheek and then turned Eren’s face over so to plant another one over on the other cheek. He released Eren’s face and smirked full on at the infuriated and red face of Mikasa.

Eren though now sported a red blush across his cheeks and a shy smile; occasionally he’d touch his cheek, right on the spot where Rivaille kissed him. “U-uhm, what was that for, Heichou?”

“Nothing, there was leftover bread crumbs on your cheek so I ate them.” Came the obnoxious lie slipping forth Rivaille lips.

Mikasa glared dirtily at Rivaille and she knew deep down, this boy would be her rival for Eren’s affections.

As if Eren didn’t need any more people fighting over him enough, there’s one more to add to the body count.

Eren just stared at the floor, flustered and blushing cutely.

Ah Eren so naïve and innocent, please stay that way forever.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo! Thanks for reading and any suggestions for the future drabbles are welcome! Likes, kudos, comments and favs are also well appreciated! Thanks for your support guys! ^w^
> 
> For those following this but not following my other fic, Teen Eren, I'll be ending that one soon so I'll have time to write another fic, but I have so many ideas and I'll need your help to choose! Please vote for what you think I should write after I finish Teen Eren!
> 
> 1\. College Eren sequel, angst and fluff
> 
> 2\. Grimm's Fairytale AU series, probably comedic, definitely fluff
> 
> 3\. Wishing Angel!Eren & Mafia!Levi, wing kink, fluff and angst
> 
> 4\. Tale of the tragic love birds-Reincarnations, angst, tragedy until the very last life
> 
> 5\. Modern AU, Thug!Levi and Heart Disease Patient Eren, angst and tragedy, does not have a happy ending.
> 
> 6\. Victorian Era fairytale AU mix, Viscount!Levi and Sleeping Beauty cursed in crystal Eren locked high up in a desolate castle


	11. Cookie 11: Jean’s Confusing Heart (Part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jean’s innocent baby heart is confused, two of his friends are getting closer and closer but he doesn’t know to which friend he should be jealous of! The previous rival Eren? Or the faithful Marco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jean is jealous. Eren and Marco are getting closer. But, in fact, he doesn't know who he envies the most... (Idea by: ryoka-chan)

\---

Cookie 11: Jean’s Confusing Heart (Part1)

It was annoying.

This sight was annoying him.

His eyebrow twitched and ticked in a rhythmic irritation as he scowled at the sight before him.

Eren and Marco were playing trucks together.

Usually this sight wouldn’t get a rise in him at all but lately…

Lately Eren and Marco have been spending time together.

Far too much for Jean’s taste.

‘Tch, why am I even bothered, they can have fun by themselves without me!’ Jean bit his lip at the thought. ‘Okay maybe I’m a little bothered by it…’

Eren and Marco chuckled together by something Marco said and Jean felt like he wanted to punch someone. Only he did not know who.

It was all so confusing!

Jean groaned and viciously stabbed the toy car he was playing with using the fire truck’s hose.

‘Dammit dammit dammit!’

Continuously he did the act, the sound of plastic hitting plastic resounding in his ears.

Levi stared at him with an amused quirk of his brow over his book but paid him no mind after a minute of doing the same stabbing act and went back to reading his book.

‘Why am I so confused?! Why am I even bothered?! They’re both my friends aren’t they?!’

Jean was frustrated, especially when he didn’t even know to whom he should be envious of, Marco or Eren. Which one?!

“Stupid idiotic friends, stupid trucks, stupid feelings, stupid stupid stupid!” He kept mumbling furiously as his stabbing became even more aggressive and his eyes held a murderous glint.

Levi snorted behind his book but did nothing after that.

Both Eren and Marco though were concerned for their friend, so they both crawled over and patted Jean on the shoulder, Eren on the right and Marco on the left. Both gave him worried looks and tilted their heads to the side slightly, cutely.

“Are you okay, Jean?”

Jean froze then promptly had a nosebleed and ran away from them both, heading for the bathroom instead to hid-I mean to rinse off the blood dripping down his face.

Levi smirked at the scene with amusement.

Both Eren and Marco gave each other confusing but worried looks.  Then turned their attention to Levi and did the same head tilting thing with the same cute wide-eyed look. “What happened to Jean?” They both said at the same time.

Levi froze in his spot and choked on his spit, thankfully he did not develop a nosebleed like Jean but coughed and hid his blush and face behind his book instead, muttering something about two dangerous puppies.

Eren and Marco were left to play by themselves again, without an answer of what happened to Jean or Levi.

Dangerous indeed.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we have it, part 1 of Jean’s confusing take of his ‘feelings’ for Eren and Marco. This is where it all started and it shall continue forth through all their toddler days! ^_^ Ahh~ Poor Jean, so confused! Thanks for reading this fic and I appreciate any suggestions more for the future chapters of this fic! Likes, kudos and favs are well welcomed and appreciated! Once again thanks guys! ^w^


	12. Cookie 12: Princess Eren!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The five chibis decide to play pretend and the idea was to rescue the princess only… they’re all boys…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to update last week! My brother’s finals were up and I had to tutor him, not to mention he got sick earlier the previous week too! So to compensate I’m going to be double updating this thing!

\---

Cookie 12: Princess Eren!

It was play time in Maria Kindergarten and as usual our four favorite little chibis are together.

“But Leevai-heichou! I don’t want to be the princess!” Came a whiny voice as Eren tugged at his ‘crown’, forced upon him by none other than Rivaille.

Rivaille only smirked and poked Eren’s nose. “You have no choice, none of the girls wanted to play with us, because they said they’ll be playing tea time today so you have to be the princess.”

Jean snorted, tugging at his sword strap, he was a knight like Rivaille, only he was wearing a white sheath compared to the other’s black. They decided via rock paper scissors on who gets to be the black knight and the white knight. Rivaille won and wanted to be the black knight, in his point of view, he gets to ‘guard’ and ‘protect’ the princess.

Although that’s not really how it’s supposed to work.

Marco giggled uncertainly, he was the white wizard that will help Jean ‘rescue’ the princess, they also decided this via rock paper scissors, unfortunately Eren lost all three rounds so he gets to be the princess. “Well I think you’d make a pretty princess, Eren.”

Eren groaned and covered his face with the palm of his hands. “Marco! You’re not helping!” He blushed and whined, feeling very much embarrassed in his petite crown and skirt, hell it was even pink! Where the hell did Rivaille get this pink frills from anyway?!

Jean snorted again, smirking as he watched Eren whine away his frustration, although he had to admit, Eren does look good in a pink skirt. He blushed at this train of thought and coughed, averting his eyes from Eren’s form. ‘What am I thinking?! Dammit I must be crazy!’ Instead he focused the direction of his gaze to Marco, who was adjusting his white wizard hat.

“Here let me help.” He offered and Marco smiled in thanks.

Meanwhile, Rivaille had enough of the whiny brat and decided to slap Eren upside the head to stop the minor rucus. “Shut up, brat, we’re starting, now get in position.” Rivaille commanded, Eren sniffled and with a cute pout resignedly went to stand behind the ‘castle’, feeling very much wronged and cheated by this game.

The play started and Rivaille attacked first, to which Jean parried with his fake plastic sword. It was pretty intense for a game of pretend, but then again everything is intense once Rivaille is included. Marco sweat dropped from his position beside the castle, watching as both Rivaille and Jean got too into their fight and practically ignored his presence.

“Sigh, if only those two would stop fighting every now and then, I mean it’s good that Jean isn’t fighting with you anymore but now he’s fighting with Rivialle!” Marco sighed out, feeling very much drained as the battle still commences.

Eren sighed too. “I know, the only reason why we played this game was because of those two, they practically forced us to play! I don’t even wanna be princess!” Eren stomped his feet petulantly. Marco giggled, finding the action very much cute and adorable.

“Maybe they wanted you to dress as a princess, because you keep acting like one? I dunno, seemed logical to me.”

“Whaaaat?! No way! I’m not a princess! I’m a guy! It would have been better if I was a prince instead! Or a knight! They never let me have the knight role! It’s not fair!”

True enough, this is their third time playing pretend all three times, Eren’s part was always something involving skirts, being rescued or being fought over by those two, it was getting very much ridiculous and frustrating. Not to mention tiring and over done.

“Can’t we play something else, next?!” Eren whined again.

Marco only chuckled, not really sure since most of their games are dictated by Rivaille or suggested by Jean, once or twice Eren’s idea would be chosen but rarely and well, Marco will play whatever so long as it’s safe and fun.

But Eren is right, this is getting very much ridiculous.

Eren decided to be bold and left his post behind the castle and walked up to the two fighting idiots. “Hey! Marco the Wizard saved me already, can we play something else?”

Immediately both Rivaille and Jean stopped fighting, staring at Eren.

Rivaille then growled at Marco who flinched and Jean finding the action very much rude, growled back at Rivaille. They both glared at each other.

“Eren, I told you to stay inside the castle! These traitors will kill you!” Rivaille said angrily, chancing a small glare Eren’s way then went back to glaring at Jean.

Eren sighed in frustration. “Leevai-heichou, please? Can we stop this? I wanna play something else? Jean?” He clasped both hands together and pouted his lips, giving them a pleading look.

Simultaneously, both Rivaille and Jean passed out from blood loss due to immense nosebleeds.

“Gah! Too cute!”

“O-oho, not bad.”

Erwin snapped a picture for one of his collection, after all Eren in a cute pink frilly tutu and with that cute pout and big green eyes! It was just too much that Erwin couldn’t resist!

Marco sighed and face palmed his face. He was surrounded by idiots.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much guys for the support! And I’ve noticed a lot have voted too, but since I’ve recently got extra ideas for AUs too, I’ll add those in for choices too! Voting ends once I’ve finished up the Teen Eren fic! So vote vote vote! ^w^
> 
> 7\. Gangster/ThugStudnet!Levi (15) x Novelist!Eren (24 Penname: DarkHunter), RomCom, slight angst, slight fluff, slight OOC(Eren is still Uke and is a Matured Tsundere/Masochist)
> 
> 8\. Dance AU, Famous Dancer!Levi x College Student/Underground Best Dancer!Eren, RomCom, fluff, slight angst, lots of dancing moves, Eren shows his inner seductive and sexy self.


	13. Cookie 13: Trick or Treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Halloween Halloween, a time for Kids to go out, dress up as their favorite character and collect sweets from house to house! Too bad our favorite little chibi has to go out as… well… this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is! The much awaited Halloween fic! ^w^ I hope you guys like!

\---

Cookie 13: Trick or Treat!

It was that time of the year again!

The slight chill brought by the on coming winter breeze, the once green leaves falling from trees turned orange and faint yellow, a slight excitement in the air as October’s last week passes by.

Yes it was the day of all Hallow’s Ever.

Or better known as Halloween to the little kiddies.

Already, this early at night you can see kids with varying forms of costume walk down the pavement, a bucket with the face of a spooky pumpkin or a small cauldron that witches use to cook up poison were in small chubby hands. Eagerly they pranced, skipped and hummed melodies and tunes as they went their merry way to trick or treating.

All… Except one.

Eren scowled at his costume, feeling very petulant and angry since he didn’t get to wear what he wanted to for this year. His mom said the store ran out of the costume, apparently the last set was bought just a minute before they entered the store, it was quite unlucky of him indeed.

Instead he was stuck wearing… _this costume_. If you could even call it that.

Eren flushed angrily as his mom took a picture of him a Mikasa in their costumes, squealing and cooing over how cute and adorable her little ones were and how lucky it was that they managed to find a perfect match for their costumes!

Eren scowled once again, ruining the cute image immensely, or rather intensifying it, because to him it may be a scowl but to others it came about as a cute little pout.

Carla Jaeger couldn’t help herself, she snapped another picture, a solo of Eren in his costume with that pout, and it’s just too precious! She swooned!

“Ahh~ My cute and adorable children!~ Okay, be careful in trick or treating! A Mikasa take care of him, I know how much trouble he could be at times!” Mikasa nodded silently and held Eren’s hand in her own, with he other hand she held her bucket for her candies.

Eren unwillingly held Mikasa’s hand, he promised he wouldn’t leave her side to their mom, because she was such a worrywart and sighed, feeling the itch to remove his clothes already, the costume was too itchy and clingy too!

Mikasa glared at him, when his hand came dangerously close to removing his headpiece and he sighed, shoulders slumped as he put down his hand.

He just wishes he wouldn’t meet his friends, especially not Rivaille!

Sadly, fate was not with him today.

“Oho, not bad, dog.”

Eren jumped and turned around, seeing Rivaille behind him with his trademark amused smirk. Eren blushed, feeling very much embarrassed now, he could die. He wished to dig a hole up and bury himself, never to be seen by anyone anymore.

“A-ah, L-Leevai-heichou! H-hi…” Eren mumbled out weakly, averting his eyes and feeling very much shy.

Mikasa glared at the midget, her dangerous look contradicting to the cute blue dress she wore with matching baby blue flowers in her hair. She was apparently posing as Alice, a character in the Alice in Wonderland book, blue was very heavy on her outfit, though of course there were added details to Mikasa’s dress, like the added frills to her skirt and the flowers in her hair.

Rivaille only quirked an eyebrow at her and turned his attention back to Eren, scrutinizing his dog from head to toe with a critical eye. “Hm, not bad indeed.” He hummed in content, satisfied and very much appeased by what he saw.

You see ladies and gents; our beloved little chibi is wearing what was supposedly the White Rabbit’s attire of Alice in Wonderland. His outfit was white and black mostly but had a hint of blue green tones here and there, like the lining and buttons of his shirt and the buckles of his shoes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and topped with a black silky vest, a pocket watch, the signature of the white rabbit was clipped from one side of the vest, it dangled softly with it’s silver chains, he wore black shorts with white socks and black buckled shoes with a small heel. To top it off, he wore a headband with two protruding long rabbit ears, fluffy and of the purest white.

Rivaille whistled.

Eren wanted to die.

Mikasa wanted to kill Rivaille.

“Maybe I should call you rabbit instead of dog from now on. It fits you.” Rivaille stated.

Eren glanced up from the ground to meet Rivaille’s eyes and blushed. “I… I don’t look stupid?”

“No, you look cute. C’mon, let’s go get candies before we run out of them.” Rivaille took Eren’s hand and tugged him along.

Eren smiled brightly and Mikasa sulked, she now had to endure trick or treating with the midget, even if Eren was now happy. She sighed, maybe this is better, at least Eren isn’t sulking anymore, but now she is!

It doesn’t help that what Rivaille is wearing was the Mad Hatter of Alice in Wonderland! It fits him but with this costume it looked good with Eren’s too! Mikasa wanted to be the only one that matched Eren’s costume! It wasn’t fair! How did Rivaille even get that costume!

It was true though, Rivaille’s costume matched Eren’s costume too. His top hat with the long blue ribbon and the black waist coat with the matching pocket watch, heck even their shoes were almost the same! Only Rivaille’s buckles were in steel silver in color!

Mikasa silently fumed behind the two boys.

Someday, she’d have Eren all to herself. SOMEDAY!

She swore it!

\---

“Oh, Jean! You bought it too?” Marco asked excitedly as he looked at Jean’s costume.

“Yep! So we’d match together! Luckily there was one last set left! Good thing we managed to buy it yesterday!” Jean stated proudly.

Indeed they did match.

Marco smiled happily in his fleshy titan body suit, this series was his favorite so he begged his mom to buy the costume for him. He was so grateful that Jean would also wear the matching titan body suit with him, even if it was a little embarrassing.

Jean smiled proudly and tugged Marco along so they could start on their trick or treating, adjusting his armored titan suit slightly around his shoulders. “C’mon Marco! Let’s go get all those candies!”

Marco only laughed.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again guys thanks for supporting this fic! I hope to bring more joyful fluffs in my future writing of this fic! ^w^ And remember voting ends once I’ve finished the Teen Eren fic! Any kudos, likes, favs, comments or suggestions are most welcome! Happy Halloween everyone!


	14. Cookie 14: Camping Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Erwin thought that this simple camping trip would be all cherries and blossoms, he should’ve thought better, especially with those four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Erwin organises a camping, but there aren't enought tents. Everything is okay until a certain quatuor disrupts the silence of the night. (Idea by: ryoka-chan) This is where Eren meets Armin and the four chibis become five.

\---

Cookie 14: Camping Trip!

Erwin scanned the surrounding area, critical eye taking in the various tents set up and making sure they will hold for the night, then he sighs in relief and clapped his hands together, calling the attention of the 10 kids under his management.

“Okay, children, I’ll be calling out the sleeping buddies for each tent. Erd and Gunter…”

As Erwin calls the names by pairs, our four favorite chibis were conversing with each other.

“Ne, I hope I get to sleep in the same tent as Lee-vai heichou!” Eren said as he twiddled with his thumbs, a small blush spreading across his cheeks and a small shy smile.

Jean’s eyebrow ticked.

“Hah?! Are you saying you don’t want to sleep with me?!” Jean was about to pounce on Eren but got held back by Marco who chuckled nervously.

“I don’t think that’s what Eren meant, Jean.”

Rivaille just stared at Eren with a shocked but pleased look, happy that his dog wanted to share a tent with him.

“Eren and Marco. Rivaille and Jean. Okay now that everyone has their buddies, let’s eat dinner! I made something extra special for tonight’s camp too!” Erwin said as he clapped his hands with a pleased smile, ushering the majority of kids towards the logs set up nearby for a traditional camping dinner around the fire.

The four chibis stood stock still at the news of their sleeping arrangements.

“Aw, I wanted to share a tent with Leevai-heichou but Marco is good too, better than the horse face!” Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean and walked over to Marco to hold the other’s hand with a smile.

Jean flushed red in anger and embarrassment. “You! Stupid dog!” He steamed, he got stuck with the worst of toddlers! He didn’t even want to sleep in the same tent as this… gangster with a scary face, not that Jean was scared, of course not.

Marco chuckled nervously, fearing for his life now that Eren was holding his hand and standing beside him all chummy chummy, of course they’ve held hands before and they are friends so being all chummy chummy isn’t that different just that tonight…

Rivaille’s glare had an extra sharp edge to it.

And with the results of the sleeping arrangements, Marco feared for both his life and Jean’s too. After all he’s not the one sleeping with a ticking time bomb, Jean is.

Eren just continued to happily babble away as he sat in between Marco and Rivaille, taking his food with a smile from Erwin and eating messily but happily.

Ahh, at least one of them was taking this news easily.

After dinner came story time, much like the traditional camping trip, Erwin started to tell interesting stories of his camping trips when he was young then one kid started to tell ghost stories and scared most of the girls as well as a few boys, them being Jean and Eren, of course neither were willing to tell. So Erwin broke up the ghost telling and scolded the kid, then set them off to their tents to sleep while he stayed to arrange the left over dinner food and check over the kids later to make sure everyone sleeps and not make a ruckus.

Too bad for Eren, he couldn’t sleep not when he became so paranoid after hearing that ghost story Auruo told.

‘Stupid Auruo! I wish Leevai-heichou were here instead!’ He thought as he screwed his eyes shut, praying he’d fall asleep soon since he knew Marco had gone to sleep as soon as his head fell on the pillow.

Then he heard noises.

Eren blinked and looked at the side of the tent, seeing a shadow pass by and became even more frightened. ‘Aaaah! No, it’s the scary ghost!’ Eren pulled his blanket on top of his head.

The noise didn’t stop though, if ever it came nearer and nearer. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that the ghost will go away and leave him alone.

“U-uhm, excuse me but I’m lost.”

Eren screamed in a girlishly high pitched tone, waking up his sleeping buddy, Marco as well as the rest of the class and startling Erwin who was carrying more firewood to feed the fire and caused him to drop them all on the ground.

“I-I’m sorry! Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just lost!” The kid, with blond hair and blue eyes said in panic, he himself felt guilty from scaring and making a kid like himself cry so openly.

Marco sat beside Eren and tried to calm the other down futiley and sighed in relief when he saw Rivaille enter their tent and embrace Eren into his chest, successfully calming the other. Unfortunately for the new kid, he got humanity’s strongest glare and gulped nervously at that scary stare.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Came the cold tone of voice, laced with danger and malice.

The new kid couldn’t take it and he cried, peeing himself in his shorts.

Jean entered the tent and at seeing the scene of a hiccupping, tearstained Eren and a new kid crying his heart out, laughed obnoxiously, falling on his butt and pounding his fists on the ground, of course Marco did not approve of this unnecessary reaction and sent Jean a scolding glare but the other was too busy laughing his chibi heart out.

Eventually Erwin entered their tent and scolded Jean for laughing at crying kids then scolded Rivaille for scaring a lost and probably frightened kid and comforted said lost kid.

Rivaille only stared coldly, eyes saying ‘he deserved it for frightening my dog.’

Erwin sighed and wrapped a blanket around the lost kid’s shoulders, this kid must be from Hannes’ camp and got lost trying to go pee pee, probably. “What’s your name?”

“A-armin… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare him, I was lost, I needed to pee and when I tried going back I couldn't find my way.” He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears from falling out.

Eren peaked at this Armin kid from his position in Rivaille’s arms and felt guilty suddenly. “I’m sorry too, I got scared, I thought you were a ghost.” He managed a small smile.

Jean snorted and received a cold glare from Marco and Rivaille and that shut him up.

Armin returned Eren’s smile and somehow, the two felt connected, like they were meant to be friends or something. They ended up laughing at the ordeal, Eren chuckling amused by his stupidity and Armin at himself for getting lost so easily.

Erwin smiled and broke up the laugh fest. “Come on Armin, I’ll take you back to Hannes’ camp, he must be worried looking for you.” Armin nodded and shared one last smile with Eren before he left with Erwin.

Rivaille and Jean’s eyebrows ticked.

Marco sighed, another rival? He didn’t know if he could take anymore of these two’s antics whenever Eren meets new friends and develops friendship with them. He decided he was tired and pushed Rivaille and Jean out of his and Eren’s tent. “We’re tired, see you tomorrow.” And closed the tent, pulling Eren to their camping beds and fell asleep.

Outside, the two were still steaming over what happened earlier.

Rivaille with his jealousy over Eren getting along so easily with the person who scared him shitless.

While Jean was just plain jealous over everything, with Rivaille, this Armin guy and stupid Eren.

As usual he’d deny it all at the end of the day, er-night.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is probably the longest chapter for Little Eren and I know many of you are eager to know what happens next in the next chapter for Teen Eren, after all it finally involves Marco waking up from his coma, but I’m trying to hold it off so people could still vote, I’ll post the next chapter of Teen Eren soon though so don’t worry! ^^; As usual, I’m happy getting any likes, kudos, faves and any comments or suggestions are all most welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that Heichou means ‘Lance Corporal’ which can only be found connected to the marines and not to the police force but remember they are only 4 year olds so they wouldn’t understand that reference yet. Also about the dog firemen thing, Rivaille misunderstood his father’s explanation, which was that firemen are brave people like dogs who ferociously defend their homes. About the bird grown up thing, it actually happened in real life. I was a silly silly kid back then. ;D


End file.
